doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks (novelização)
Publicada originalmente em 1964 como Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks e mais tarde re-intitulada Doctor Who and the Daleks e Doctor Who - The Daleks, esta novelização de David Whitaker foi a primeira novelização de Doctor Who de qualquer tipo. Quando republicada pela Target Books em 1973, junto com duas outras novelizações dos anos 60, o alto índice de vendas levou a Target a lançar sua própria série de novelizações. Foi baseada na história ''The Daleks'' de 1963. Sinopses das edições Edição de 1965 (Armada) A história desde o começo! Aqui está uma excitante aventura de Dr. Who, Susan, Barbara, Ian, do momento em que se conheceram em uma nebulosa noite de outono ao lado de uma cabine de polícia (Ah, mas que curiosa cabine de polícia!) até o momento em que encontraram os estranhos Daleks. É uma história incrível, e sabemos que este livro será um dos mais populares publicados na série Armada. Você não pode mais esperar? Comece a ler! Edição de 1967 (Avon) OS DALEKS CHEGARAM Livres... livres... Ele pensou quando acordou na estranha máquina que o levou para longe do desespero na Terra. Mas o vôo através do espaço havia acabado e ele a garota de olhos fundos que ele havia encontrado ao seu lado sufocavam no ar envenenado que respiravam. Ao seu redor estava um mundo em cinzas controlado por uma cidade escondida de máquinas monstruosas. Dormir na Terra... e acordar no horror interplanetário! Edição de 1973 (Target) Esta é a primeira aventura de DOCTOR WHO - com os DALEKS! Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright viajam com o misterioso DOCTOR WHO e sua neta, Susan, para o planeta Skaro na máquina do tempo-espaço, TARDIS. Lá eles eles lutam para salvar os pacíficos Thals das intenções malignas dos horrendos DALEKS. Eles conseguirão? E o mais importante, eles retornarão para a Terra? Edição de 2011 (BBC) "A voz era monótona, sem nenhuma expressão, um tom enfadonho que mesmo assim conseguia transmitir um terrível sentimento de maldade..." O misterioso Doctor e sua neta Susan se juntam aos aventureiros acidentais Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright em uma épica luta pela sobrevivência em um planeta alienígena. Em uma vasta cidade de metal, eles encontram os sobreviventes de uma terrível guerra nuclear - os Daleks. Sendo mantidos como reféns nos níveis mais profundos da cidade, o Doctor e seus companions conseguirão impedir a execução do plano dos Daleks de exterminar seus inimigos mortais, os pacíficos Thals? Mais importante, mesmo que escapem dos Daleks, Ian e Barbara verão seu planeta natal, a Terra, outra vez? Esta novelização é baseada na segunda história de Doctor Who, exibida originalmente entre 21 de dezembro de 1963 e 1 de fevereiro de 1964. Esta foi a primeira novelização de Doctor Who, publicada originalmente em 1964. Incluindo o Primeiro Doctor como interpretado por William Hartnell, e seus companions Susan, Ian e Barbara. Títulos dos capítulos # A Meeting on the Common # Prisoners in Space # The Dead Planet # The Power of the Daleks # Escape into Danger # The Will to Survive # The Lake of Mutations # The Last Despairing Try # The End of the Power # A New Life Diferenças da história televisionada * O livro é contado em primeira pessoa por Ian. * A abertura é muito diferente, já que é dito que Ian e Barbara nunca haviam se conhecido, muito menos o Doctor ou Susan antes dos eventos da história, ignorando os eventos de An Unearthly Child. ''A novelização de ''An Unearthly Child não seria publicada até 1981. * Barbara acredita no Doctor sobre as dimensões da TARDIS (Ian não). * Susan tem aulas particulares com Barbara. * Um Dalek é descrito como tendo alguma emoção em sua voz. * Susan Foreman é referida pelo nome "Susan English". * Ian não fica preso dentro de uma armadura de Dalek, e escapa facilmente muito antes dos Daleks conseguirem cortar a porta do elevador. * Um líder dos Daleks aparece em uma armadura transparente. Um Dalek de Vidro apareceu na história televisionada Revelation of the Daleks. * Gurna era primo de Alydon. Ele acompanhou o grupo do Doctor até a cidade dos Daleks. Salthyana era uma garota que diz que Kristas vai pedi-la em casamento no dia seguinte. * Ratanda era uma bebida feita pelos Thals. Notas da história * Esta novelização estabeleceu a prática, mais tarde repetida por um período pela Target Books, de dar títulos às novelização que eram diferentes das histórias televisionadas. (O título dado subsequentemente a esta história, The Daleks, está incluso no título original do livro; seu uso nas edições de 1973 em diante levou-o a ser usado subsequentemente na história televisionada. * Ilustrações internas foram feitas por Arnold Schwartzman. * A edição de capa dura de 1965 da Armada foi a primeira publicação em capa dura de Doctor Who. Esta edição usa o título variante Dr. Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks e é um dos únicos livros de Doctor Who a utilizar a abreviação tecnicamente incorreta "Dr. Who". * A edição de 1967 da Avon Books foi a primeira edição americana de um livro de Doctor Who, iniciando o que mais tarde seria uma série de edições americanas que durou quase uma década. * Pela primeira vez em quase vinte anos, o livro foi re-relançado pela BBC Books em 2011. Uma introdução de Neil Gaiman (roteirista de TV: The Doctor's Wife e TV: Nightmare in Silver) foi inclusa e o título do livro se tornou Doctor Who and the Daleks. Notas de escrita e publicação * Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks foi publicada antes de qualquer outro livro, de ficção ou não-ficção, baseado em Doctor Who. Foi publicada originalmente em brochura pela Frederick Muller Ltd em 12 de novembro de 1964 e custava 12 shillings e 6 pennies. Rapidamente esgotou suas primeiras 20.000 cópias e foi reimpressa em dezembro de 1964. O nome Doctor Who aparecia proeminentemente na capa. * Já que não existia a noção de que várias outras histórias de Doctor Who seriam adaptadas, o primeiro livro não possuía continuidade com An Unearthly Child (que anos mais tarde seria adaptada em uma novelização como Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child); a edição de 1973 da Target Books diretamente referencia-se a ela como a primeira aventura do Doctor. Mesmo depois que An Unearthly Child foi adaptada, edições futuras do livro de Whitaker não tentaram explicar esta discrepância. * Uma edição de capa dura foi publicada em 4 de outubro de 1965 pela May Fair Books Ltd sob o selo "Armada Paperbacks for Boys & Girls" (com o preço de 2 xelins e 6 centavos). Esta versão não utilizou a arte de Schwartzman, tendo a capa e seis ilustrações feitas por Peter Archer. Esta foi a primeira novelização de Doctor Who a ser publicada em capa dura. * Foi reimpresso como o primeiro título em uma nova série de novelizações planejada pela Target Books. Foi publicada em 2 de maio de 1973 como Doctor Who and the Daleks com o subtítulo "Baseada na popular história televisionada da BBC". * As ilustrações da edição em brochura foram mantidas. * Chris Achilleos reutilizou o desenho de Dalek de Ron Turner em sua capa. Os Daleks eram de HQ: The Rogue Planet e a fonte de The Dalek Chronicles de HQ: Legacy of Yesteryear ''em diante. * Diversas variações de cores diferentes foram utilizadas para a capa da edição de Muller . Lançamento em áudio Esta história foi originalmente lançada como um áudio livro no formato mp3-CD. É lido por William Russell (Ian) com Nicholas Briggs provendo a voz dos Daleks. Foi mais tarde lançado em 5 CDs no box da edição limitada Travels in Time and Space junto com os lançamentos em áudio de ''Doctor Who and the Crusaders e Doctor Who and the Zarbi. Capas adicionais Ficheiro:DaleksArmada.jpg|Edição de 1965 da Armada Books Ficheiro:DaleksAvon.jpg|Edição americana de 1967 da Avon Books Ficheiro:DaleksTargetEarlyEd.jpg|Edição de 1973 da Target Books. Capa por Chris Achilleos Ficheiro:Daleks_novel.jpg|Reimpressão posterior da Target com o logo de diamante Ficheiro:AndtheDaleks.jpg|Edição de 2011 da BBC Books. Capa por Chris Achilleos Histórico de publicação britânica Segunda publicação: * Capa dura, pela W.H.Allen & Co. Ltd. do Reino Unido * Brochura, pela Target Republicação: * Brochura, pela Target/Virgin Publishing Ltd. do Reino Unido, janeiro de 1992, capa por Alistair Pearson, reintitulada Doctor Who - The Daleks. Edições publicadas fora da Grã-Bretanha * Publicada nos EUA pela Soccer Books em 1966 em edição de brochura. * Publicada nos EUA pela Avon Books em 1967 em edição de capa dura; esta foi a primeira e única novelização de Doctor Who ''a ser publicada nos EUA em edição de capa dura até que Ballantine começou a reimprimir as novelizações da Target no fim dos anos 70. * Publicada no Japão pela Hayakawa Bunko em 1980, foi uma das cinco novelisações japonesas. * Publicada na França pela Éditions Garancière em 1987, publicad como ''Docteur Who Les Daleks. Ficheiro:France_The_Daleks_cover.jpg|Docteur Who Les Daleks Ficheiro:Japan_The_Daleks_cover.jpg|Novelização japonesa Ilustrações fora da Grã-Bretanha Ficheiro:Japan_The_Daleks_illustration_1.jpg|Ilustração da novelização japonesa Ficheiro:Japan_The_Daleks_illustration_2_with_text.jpg|Ilustração da novelização japonesa (com texto) en:Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks (novelisation) Categoria:Livros